


Memories

by JessicaEBoswell



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaEBoswell/pseuds/JessicaEBoswell
Summary: Even AI fragments get a little down sometimes, but all it takes is one act of kindness to make everything seem better again.





	

Time never ran normally for a fragment, and even more so for a memory of a fragment. It could be disorientating and confusing, and often frustrating, but each fragment memory did what they could in order to aid Epsilon and Agent Carolina in their tasks, using their combined knowledge to figure out escape routes and battle strategies in seconds.

But it wasn’t easy; they still felt things, remembered things, personal memories still present despite all they’d been through.

None felt it more than Theta. He was the smallest of the fragments, and due to his trusting, child-like nature he was often deemed the most naive, but he still felt what the others felt. He could remember the moment he lost North, the second he was assimilated into the Meta, and sometimes it all got too much for him. He wanted it to stop, he wanted things to be the way they were before. Sure, he found some of the Freelancers a little scary, but there he’d had a family, a home, someone to look after him, and now he just felt alone.

“Theta.”

The voice broke through the recesses of Epsilon’s mind and Theta turned around, spotting Delta stood behind him.

“Oh, hello, Delta,” the youngster said, putting his hands behind his back and kicking at an imaginary pebble.

“Are you all right, Theta?” the green fragment questioned. “You have been rather distant lately.”

“I’m okay,” Theta lied, refusing to look at Delta, knowing that his brother would see right through the lie if he did.

Delta watched him, sensing the unease in the younger fragment’s demeanour and took a small step towards him. “I don’t mean to sound intrusive, but are you quite certain that you are all right? Only you seem distracted; you are contemplating something.”  
Theta looked at the ground and shrugged his shoulders, eventually glancing up at the taller green memory. “I miss North,” he admitted, his voice quiet and sorrowful. “He always looked after me. I trusted him and he trusted me. We were a team. Now he’s gone.” Theta would have cried if he could, sobbed for the man he’d grown attached to, but it wasn’t in his ability to do so. All he could do was feel the sorrow rising inside him and do nothing about it.

“We all miss the Freelancers, Theta,” Delta told him softly. “But Agent Carolina and Agent Washington still remain, and we can help them.”

“I know,” Theta said, nodding and heaving a sigh. “It’s just so many of them are gone now, and it makes me wonder what’s going to happen to us.”

Delta tried to reply, to give the younger fragment some sort of peace of mind, but he couldn’t do it; he couldn’t lie, it wouldn’t be logical, and Theta deserved better than false assurances. “I don’t know what will happen to us,” he said in honesty, “but what I do know is that Epsilon will do all he can to keep us safe.” He could see that his words hadn’t eased Theta’s pain, and so with a gentle sigh he held his hand out, lilac light seeping from his palm and settling in the shape of a small puppy. He’d been working on it for some time, knowing how much Theta wanted a puppy, and since he couldn’t have a real one he figured that maybe a digitalised one would be better than nothing. The puppy bounded in a circle before it settled down by Theta, wagging its tail and panting as it gazed up at him.

“A puppy!” Theta squealed, kneeling down and holding out his hand to the small animal.

“I made him just for you,” Delta said. “He will respond only to your voice.”

“Really?”

Delta nodded.

Theta thought for a moment and got to his feet. “Lie down, boy,” he said, and the puppy lay down, resting his chin on the ground and gazing up at the purple fragment. “Roll over.” The little creature rolled over and Theta laughed, resisting the urge to jump up and down in excitement. The dog sensed Theta’s delight and stood, barking and running circles around him, and the young fragment chuckled and knelt down again, catching the puppy in his arms. “I’m going to call you North,” he decided, as the dog barked again and licked his helmet. “I’m going to tell you all about the Freelancers, and the other fragments. We’re going to have so much fun!”

Delta felt a lot better knowing that he’d helped Theta, patting the younger fragment’s shoulder. “You must look after him, Theta,” he told him. “Dogs are a big responsibility.”

  
“I will,” Theta promised, wrapping his arms around the green fragment’s waist. “Thank you, Delta.”


End file.
